Furby (2012)/Personalities
Below are all the personalities a Furby 2012 can get. Default Personality All Furbies start off like this. You can get this personality by turning Furby upside down, holding down the tongue switch, and holding the tail pulled for 2 seconds. Their voice slightly sound the same as the voice of the ones from 1998. Their eyes are like circles. This personality is very basic, as it tends to laugh a lot and sing a lot. It hardly ever gets upset. Male personality. Valley Girl Personality This is the most popular personality yet. You get this by talking a lot. She will often say "Blah" and "Like me like, to say like" while chatting. Their eyes are oblongs with eyelashes. Her logo is a Furby with a spiral of lots of "Blah"s around her. It is more difficult to obtain the Sweet personality with this one. It is very easy to get this Valley Girl personality in which she can stay very long. Easier if you have the app. She also says "Uh huh! Yah, like mm-kay!", which the word "mm-kay" doesn't exist. Female personality. Recommended Party Rocker for this personality is Twittby (Blue, male). Trivia *This personality is a female, judging by the eyelashes on her eyes. Princess Personality This is a very sweet Furby. It likes to sing, which may make new Furby owners mistake it with the Pop Star. You get this by petting it or tickling it's tummy a lot. Their eyes are big oblongs with a white oval inside the pupil and tiny pixels around the pupils. Its logo is a Furby pretending as a princess. It will talk, sing and dance while smiling, and purrs like a cat when you pet it on its sides up and down very softly. If this personality is mistreated, it will become scared. Female personality. Recommended Party Rocker for this personality is Loveby (Pink, female). Crazy Personality This Furby is very crazy and likes to fart, burp a lot and laugh. You get this by pulling his/her tail. The right eye is big, while the left one is small. His logo is a Furby with funny glasses, a nose, and a moustache. You can also get this from the Default personality by tickling him a lot. His eyes will sometimes feature animals such as dogs or cows. Also you can see circles with little cubes inside. He changes his feelings very fast when he's in this personality, which you can see in his eyes. If he changes from this personality, he makes a lot of noise. Male personality. Recommended Party Rocker for this personality is Wittby (Yellow, female). Pop Star Personality This Furby likes to sing and dance. She gets grumpy if you don't feed her. You get this by playing music to him/her for a long time. Her eyes are almond shaped. Her logo is a Furby with a microphone, on a rock and roll stage(?). While it listens to music, there will be music notes, disco balls, and vinyl records in her eyes and says "Kah toh-loo music!", "Dah-noh-lah!", "Tee-boh noh-lah! Life is dance!", etc. This personality often loves being tilted and turned upside down. This personality can be unpredictable as it will sometimes enjoy being petted or held, but at other times she will not. Female personality. Recommended Party Rocker for this personality is Fussby (Purple, female). Evil Personality This is a mad and evil Furby. He is fine at petting sometimes. You get this by overfeeding and sometimes turning him/her upside down and pulling his/her tail only at Valley Girl mode. His eyes look like slanted half circles that have hard edges. His logo is a Furby dressed up like a Viking. It is more difficult to obtain the Crazy personality with this one, but it is easier to obtain the Pop Star or Valley Girl personalities, because he enjoys dancing and listening to noises (which is his favourite thing). Male personality. Recommended Party Rocker for this personality is Scoffby (Dark blue, male). Category:Furby 2012 Category:Hasbro Category:Personality Guides Category:Guides